Anchoring objects to the ground is important for temporary structures such as tents. Ideally an anchor would require a lot of force to remove from the ground while it is working, yet be easily removed when desired. The anchor should also be small when not in use so it may be easily stored. Present solutions for having a great deal of holding power include auger type earth anchors that are difficult to install, quite large and usually heavy. There is a need for an anchor similar in size to a traditional tent stake, yet provides holding power comparable to an auger type anchor.